Is This a Dream?
by Kendra Iscariette
Summary: That damned unstoppable hand forcing it's way into her panties, causes Alice to wonder how did she become trapped in a dirty darkened closet with a very ravenous Red-Head. Author's desperate wishful AU from RE: Extinction. One-Shot. Alice/Claire. Collaboration with YahxKiKi.


**A request started this wild imagination ride. **

* * *

"Oh god."

Her hands must be made of magic.

Wherever they roam feels like a tingle and a warm burning at the same time, making all the muscles quiver in response in a very delicious way.

Alice isn't sure how she got into this predicament, if she should even call it that. She isn't sure if she is in Heaven or Hell. The bliss of Heaven she feels whenever Claire's hands and fingertips graze her skin so hungrily, her tongue and lips kissing and sucking roughly in sensitive places. Or the Hell of fire and raging desire burning between her legs where she needs Claire to touch her, but she doesn't and it's really killing her.

Claire pushes Alice against the wall as her hands snaked under Alice's shirt and began rolling and tugging Alice's erect nipples, trailing hot kisses down the blonde's neck. The redhead sucks roughly on Alice's neck, earning a loud moan from the blonde.

"You like that, baby? Huh?" A smirk graced Claire's lips as she bite down on Alice's neck. Drawing a low moan from Alice as the redhead made her mark.

Alice wanted to resist, wanted to stop this redheaded woman and her roaming and wandering hands but the fire hungry fire burning down below makes Alice relax and let the amorous redhead take control.

Claire's body presses hard against Alice's body in all the right places. Her hands manipulated and teased Alice's hardened nipples. Her breath tickled the blonde's neck as she littered the smooth skin with kisses and bites. A knee was placed against Alice's crotch, giving enough pressure to leave Alice wanting more yet not enough friction to satisfy the desire.

Claire's licked over the love bite she left on the stunned woman's neck then nibbled on her earlobe.

"Do you?" Claire whispered

A moan answered the redhead as she pinched the nipples harshly. Alice's back arched sharply at the contact, offering more of her breasts to the magical hands. Alice wanted to answer but only a light airy "Hmm," left her lips. She wanted to touch the redhead and give her some of the same tortuous pleasure she herself is receiving. But instead of finding the warmth of her lover, Alice found her wrists firmly pinned above her head as Claire glared directly in her eyes, mere inches from her face.

Alice notices the vibrant blue fire behind Claire's eyes.

"You don't get to touch," Claire hissed.

Claire jammed her knee harder against Alice's crotch, earning a hiss followed by another low moan from the blonde. One hand lets go and uses the other to continue pinning both of Alice's hands to the wall. A sinister smirk planted itself on Claire's face as she slowly trailed one of her hands down to Alice's shirt, between her breasts. Making it painfully obvious what her intentions are.

Knowing where the feisty woman's hand is headed, Alice wonders again how she got into this situation. Looking around provides no details at all. Glancing to her left she sees a few cardboard boxes lining some shelves that run from floor to ceiling. There's a broom in one corner and a dirty mop sitting inside an even dirtier bucket, in the other far corner. An old stale musty smell permeates the room.

She must be inside some utility closet but she has no idea where or what type of building she is in. It's also very dark inside. Without any windows, Alice can't tell what time of day it is. Alice wonders again how did she get into this situation.

"Where-" Alice gulps roughly, for the woman's hand is getting lower and lower down her abdomen, "-Are we?" The kissing and sucking of her neck is very distracting but she manages to grasp the southbound hand and halt it in its place. Alice wants some kind of answers.

"You're in my little corner of Heaven, Alice. Now-" Snatching her hand out of Alice's sweat filled grasp. "-let me finish what we started."

"We?" Alice manages to croak out, her throat is painfully dry from the tension of what's going on. Maybe its the heat of the moment, but Alice can't recall anything having to do with Claire that leads up to this moment.

"Oh yea. I know you've been dreaming about this moment. Don't try to hide it, Alice. I was just waiting for the right moment. Stopping at this motel and stumbling on this closet was the perfect opportunity to steal you away from that bumbling idiot."

More bites, licks and forceful open mouth kisses land Alice's neck while Claire speaks.

Claire's heady scent is absolutely addicting, but Alice tries to figure who she is talking about. Who's an idiot?

"Who um, are you talking about?" Alice's breathy voice chimes in.

"Oh, you know. It's not the time to play mind games, Alice. You may act like you belong to that idiot in front of the rest of the convoy. But who has you right here, right now, in this goddamn closet?"

Claire's harsh seductive voice sends a shiver right down Alice's spine as the throbbing in her lower region grew stronger. The redhead isn't using her leader voice, just like when she speaks to the rest of the convoy. Her voice is an octave or two lower and its driving Alice wild against her better sense. Having given up on who ever Claire just mentioned. Alice doesn't care if she is in relationship with anyone else. How could she possibly be with anybody else, when this feels so right, to be taken by the redhead. Right now all she wants is Claire, and for her hand to finds it way down. Forget the need for answers. Alice gives in and wants to enjoy herself.

Claire finally slides her hand into Alice's pants and cups the clothed mound. A smirk crossed the redhead's face as she felt how wet Alice is through her panties. It took some severe convincing, but Claire is finally getting what she wants. Loving the moment, and the hungry look in Alice's eyes, Claire crashes her lips onto Alice's, her tongue dancing with the blonde's, as she pressed two fingers firmly onto Alice's clothed slit. A jolt of pleasure shot through the blonde and she released a surprised moan into Claire's mouth. The blonde began to grind against the fingers rubbed her clothed slit as low moans

"Uh uh, don't get impatient, now." Claire teased and slipped her hands inside Alice's panties, Finding Alice's core heavily soaked as Claire rubbed Alice's slit intently. "Ah, you're so fucking wet. " Claire hissing at the delicious feel of the silken folds, "I wanna taste you, baby."

Pulling her hand out of the blonde's pants, with a loud snap of the elastic in Alice's underwear, Claire makes a show of putting her fingers in her mouth.

Alice watches with rapt attention. Thoroughly enjoying the beautiful redhead stick one finger in her mouth, suck on it gently, while staring into her eyes. Then she inserts 2 fingers in her mouth, softly sucking up the juices left behind from Alice's wet core.

"Oh, baby. You have no idea how good you taste." Sucking once more on her two fingers, Claire lets out a sensual moan. "I want more."

"Oh fuck, is this a dream?"An astonished Alice asks out loud, talking more to herself than to the breathtaking creature standing in front of her. Who is sucking her own fingers, that were just in between Alice's legs, it absolutely drives Alice wild.

Claire's fingers find their way immediately back into Alice's pants, teasingly rubbed Alice's clit, leaving the blonde a shuddering mess beneath her.

Alice, hungry for more of redhead's fingers, spreads her legs, as far as her pants will let her. Her hands still being pinned to the wall above her head, won't let her undo her own pants like she desperatly wants to, and let the redhead continue her ravaging.

Each roll of Alice's clit sent her a little closer to the edge and left her wanting much more from the teasing redhead. With her back still against the wall, Alice is desperate for something to grip with her hands. She reaches for something, anything, to help control the amazing and agonizing feeling between her legs.

"Claire," Alice moaned longingly. She begins to feel a heat begin to build in her hips, spreading upwards through her abdomen and down through her thighs.

Claire can hear the difference in the sexy panting of the woman she is fingering, knowing her orgasm is close. But she won't be satisfied with Alice having a substandard orgasm. She wants her to remember this moment. She wants her to think about having sex in a closet with a certain determined redhead, when she goes back to her imbecile of a lover.

So Claire shoves three fingers into Alice's over-heated core, her thumb swirling around her swollen clit, to better maximize the impending orgasm. Hungry to bring it on, faster and harder. Harder than Alice ever had, in her life.

The redhead pumps in and out of the blonde, hard and fast. Her thumb furiously working the clit, adding to the pressure building up inside of Alice. The walls of Alice's core flutter and grip tightly onto the intruders in her body, making Alice scream in blissful ecstasy and Claire moan at the delicious sounds, she is bringing out from the gorgeous blonde.

Not wanting to stop fucking the post orgasmic woman, Claire continues fingering, drawing out the orgasm as long as humanly possible.

But all good things come to an end. The same goes for Alice's orgasm, as her screams die down as well.

Knowing the blonde must be drained, Claire lets go of Alice's pinned hands and uses her own body to support Alice. Secretly loving the feel of Alice's head coming to rest on her shoulder along with the limp hands. "This was fun, babe. Let's do it again, sometime. Maybe on a soft warm bed?"

"Oh you betcha. Its gonna be your turn, though." Accentuating the proclamation with a firm squeeze to Claire's buttocks.

"I can't wait to see what you got in store for me." A soft chuckle erupts from the redhead, placing her forehead against Alice's. "But for now, its time to wake up."

"...Huh?" Maybe it was the afterglow of the orgasm muddling up her mind.

"Wake up, Alice."

Alice isn't sure why Claire keeps telling her to wake up.

* * *

"Alice! Wake UP."

Blinding rays of light sting Alice's eyes, as she tries to open them. The morning sun welcomes her to a new day, and a certain redhead, who is violently shaking Alice.

"JEEZ, Alice. You were screaming in your SLEEP. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Finally opening her eyes and looking around, Alice realizes she is in the back of Claire's yellow hummer, with both Claire and K-Mart sitting in the front seat, staring at her with wide-eyed expressions. Waiting patiently for Alice to say something.

"Oh shit, it was a dream."

* * *

**The end. **

**Tell me what you think? **

**Co-written/beta'd by YahxKiKi. Thank you, Kiki!**


End file.
